Encapsulated protective suits may be worn in contaminated areas to protect the wearer of the suit. For example, workers may wear an encapsulated protective suit while working inside of a nuclear powered electrical generating plant or in the presence of radioactive materials. An encapsulated protective suit may be a one-time use type of system, wherein after a single use the suit is disposed of. An encapsulated protective suit may receive breathing air during normal operating conditions via an external air flow hose connected to the suit. It may be desirable to maintain a positive pressure differential between the inside of the suit and the outside of the suit. The positive pressure differential may reduce the chances of material, such as radioactive particles or other hazardous material, from entering the protective suit. Additionally, the positive pressure differential may promote proper inflation of the suit.